


Root's Eyes

by Kallium



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sonnets, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallium/pseuds/Kallium
Summary: A sonnet about Root's eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightly_brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightly_brightly/gifts).



> A thank-you sonnet about Root's eyes for brightly_brightly, as promised (sorry it took me so long, procrastination as usual). Thank you for all the amazing Shoot fics you share with us! :D
> 
> Pretty early on I realised that 140 syllables are simply not enough to describe Root properly. One could go on for many more lines, so I hope I did her justice.

Her eyes hold alps with glacial, snowy peaks,

Slopes sharp that love to make the trekker bleed

And in the caverns shelter if he seeks,

A startling maze he'll find himself amid.

A passage opens on a sunlit dale

Whose river's fresh and courses through a copse

That harbours in its heart a fawn so frail,

Upon the fallen leaves and resin drops.

The river mouth: a cove reserved for you,

Its sentinel a dike the waves to tame

And on the shore, _Drosera_ honey dew

That lures you in to be devoured as game.

Her eyes hold worlds inside, unique and whole,

Which form the wondrous cosmos of her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The use of "he" and "himself" in lines 3 and 4 is generic, meant to be read as "they". I chose "he/himself" purely because the lines seem to flow better than with "they/themselves". However, if you'd rather I changed it, just say the word :)
> 
> 2) Fawn idea originally from "connective tissue" by brightly_brightly (highly recommended and a must for every Shooter).


End file.
